Megumin
Character Synopsis Megumin is an Arch Wizard of the Crimson Demon Clan in the Fantasy World, and is the first person to join Kazuma's party. She is one of the main characters of the KonoSuba series. She decided to become an Explosion mage after a busty older woman saved her with Explosion magic when she was young, and after learning it claims she "must cast Explosion once a day or die.“ While still attending school, Megumin would swindle food from Yunyun everyday since her parents couldn't afford meals. Due to her exceptional academic performance, Megumin was able to graduate early. When she left to travel alone, Yunyun predicted she would be "at a loss due to a lack in the means of survival, begging a useless guy for a meal." After traveling to Axel Town, she quickly gained a reputation as a crazy Explosion fanatic, thus parties refused to accept her before meeting Kazuma and Aqua. Character Statistics Tiering: Low 7-B '| '''7-B '| '''6-C Verse: '''Kono Subarashii Sekai ni Shukufuku Wo! '''Name: '''Megumin '''Gender: Female Age: 'Depends In media, in the anime she’s 13-14 and 17-18 in the web comic '''Classification: '''Crimson Demon, Archwizard '''Special Abilities: '''Explosion Manipulation (Megumin specializes in the use of Explosion Magic, of which allows her to spontaneously cause explosions), Soul Manipulation (Can convert souls into XP through absorbing them. Her explosions can destroy immaterial spirits), Air Manipulation (Controls the wind that is produced as a byproduc of her explosions), Heat Manipulation (Capable of controlling the degree of heat an explosion gives off), Non-Physical Interaction (Able to destroy incorporeal entities through explosives), Power Mimicry (Through XP Skill Points, she can learn abilities she’s seen), Magic, Elemental Manipulation (Earth, Wind, Fire, Water, Magma, Ice, and Electricity), Energy Manipulation (Can induce explosions through energy. Can make a person explode from the inside out), Weather Manipulation (Can completely clear the weather or even cause storms), Sealing (Able to seal the exit of locations, making them inescapable), Power Nullification (Can negate spells that will be used or have already been used by an opponent), Light Manipulation (Capable of refracting light. Can also use this to become invisible), Chain Manipulation (Can produce bindings on the opponent), Sleep Manipulation (Her attacks are capable of inducing sleep on another being), Petrification (Can turn beings into stone), Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Clairvoyance, Mind Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement and Curse Manipulation 'Destructive Ability: Small City Level '(Even basic Crimson Demons can freeze over entire lakes, which yields this amount of energy) | '''City Level '(Capable of producing greater explosions than Axel, who can create explosions of this magnitude. Can oneshot Slyvia, who‘s on par with Demon Lords) | '''Island Level (Caused an explosion that yielded this much energy upon being released) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ '''with '''FTL attacks (An expert is the use of Explosion Magic, Which is considered much swifter and advanced than Light Magic) Lifting Ability: Unknown ' 'Striking Ability: Small City Class '| '''City Class '| '''Island Class Durability: Small City level '''| '''City level | Island level Stamina: Very High '(Capable of constantly casting ESion Magic without dying. Can fight in long battles whilst using high level magic) 'Range: 'Kilometres 'Intelligence: '''Megumin is technically a genius, having achieved the title of Archmage and graduated from school at an early age. However, she's short-sighted, childish, and overly-dramatic, making the fool-hardy decision of learning only one magical spell and can be rather aggressive when agitated. '''Weaknesses: '''Can only use explosion a few times a day and becomes immobile afterwards due to exhausting her energy '''Versions: Vol 1 | Vol 5 | Vol 9 Other Attributes List of Equipment: * Mage Stuff: '''The main weapon that Megumin uses to conjure explosions in a controlled form '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Explosion Magic: Megumin is absolutely obsessed with Explosion magic. She devotes all of her skill points into improving the power of her explosions, shortening her casting time, and being able to cast the spell without chanting out loud. However, the severe mana drain, combined with Megumin never using points to increase her mana, results in her always collapsing after casting and becoming completely immobile. Also, her refusal to learn any other magic makes her entirely dependent on allies after casting. This is especially notable because other known Arch Wizards who can use Explosion magic can remain standing after casting, know at least one other skill, and can fight alone if necessary. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Category:Light Novel Category:Web Comic Category:Wizards Category:Magic Users Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Teens Category:Staff Users Category:Humans Category:Geniuses Category:Explosion Users Category:Heat Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Light Benders Category:Earth Users Category:Power Mimicker Category:Weather Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Magma Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Ice Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Energy Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Air Users Category:Absorbers Category:Sealers Category:Konosuba Category:Sleep Inducers Category:Chain Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6